So far as known to the inventors, golf carts are typically cumbersome and entirely motor driven vehicles that are not easily transported and do not offer any form of exercise when ridden. Golf carts are usually fairly heavy and most golf courses keep a fleet of carts available for rental by patrons of the golf course, since they are simply not readily portable.
The inventors have proposed a light, portable golf riding apparatus that also in one embodiment offers optional human propulsion, in the case shown using foot driven pedals. The lightness of the apparatus is provided in part by using a tubular construction, with few, if any, panels, and portability is provided by having the apparatus formed from several sections or frameworks pivoting in relation to each other. In one embodiment, a first central section holds the power train and rear wheels, a front section holds the steering, and a third a seat for the rider. In one embodiment, the front section folds back upon the central section and the seat collapses onto the central section to make a compact and portable vehicle. Power is provided optionally by an electric motor or a free-wheeling pedal with chain attachment to the rear wheels.
Further elucidation of the invention may be found in the detailed description that follows and the claims forming a part of this patent document.